Proto-Qongalan
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Several minimal pairs appear to have existed varying only by stress or vowel length, this developed into a full tonal system in the Bawa-Pochean languages and some have suggested that Proto-Qongalan was in fact tonal. Sound Changes Modern Panatec is the result of three main periods of sound change from Proto-Qongalan over 2500 years ago. The most significant changes are the widespread glottalisation of aspirated consonants and complete loss of the isolated s phoneme through various. Proto-Ingo-Qongalan Below are the major sound changes associated with the transition from Proto-Qongalan (c. 1000 BCE) to Proto-Ingo-Qongolan (c. 0 CE).'' This period saw significant alteration to fricatives and ended with almost complete loss of the phoneme h. # Fricatives lost preceding vowels where they were unstressed unless preceded by a non-nasal consonant cluster. # s and (ʃ and j) became ts and tʃ following (t, p and nasals), also triggering m and ŋ to become n. # s became ʃ following (k, approximants and aspirated consonants) # Affricates and fricatives modified following unstressed a into e. # ts absorbed preceding (p, l and k), lengthening and stressing previous vowel. # tl became to word-finally, tol elsewhere. # Unstressed word-initial and word-final h were lost. # Stressed word-initial h became ʃ before (o and u) and s before (e and i) and kh before a. # h created a stressed long vowel between identical vowels. # All long vowels automatically became stressed. In words with no long vowel, the stressed vowel became long. Single syllable words are unstressed. This rule holds hereafter. # j became palatised to tʃ following nasals and unvoiced obstruents, ʝ elsewhere. mtʃ then became ntʃ Old Qongāl Another period of sound change, induced by further contact with Mayan languages, took Proto-Ingo-Qongolan to the Inguoan split (c. 600 CE). The Inguoan languages retained aspirated consonants where Qongāl indiscriminately glottalised them. # h between two differing vowels had several effects: ## ihV and ehV became jV, also turning sihV and tihV into ʃV and tʃV. ## CVhi became CVji or CVj in final syllables. ## CCohV and CCuhV became CCowV and CCuwV. ## ohV and uhV became wV. ## Vho and Vhu became Vwo and Vwu. # All remaining h became ʔ. # kh became q before (o and u). # Word-final aspirated consonants VCh became CV, or VCV to prevent clusters of more than two consonants. All other aspirated consonants became unaspirated. # Unvoiced obstruents became voiced before stressed (o, u and a). # Word-initial b became ɓ. # ntʃ became tʃ. Modern Qongāl Finally, another period of sound change developed into Classical Panatec (c. 1500 CE) which has since seen some change to become Modern Panatec (Qongāl). # CVw became Cw, excluding consonant clusters. # Word-initial s became ts before stressed (o and u), θ before stressed (e, a and i). # s became θ if either neighbouring vowel is stressed and ʃ elsewhere. # tw, dw and bw became θw, ðw and β. # ʝ became further palatised to ʃ word-finally. # Word-final s became θ if stressed, otherwise it was lost completely. # Word-initial ɾ became ɗ. # Consonant clusters become completely unvoiced if they include an unvoiced consonant. # (e and a) became (e̞ and ɐ). # Unstressed i and e became ɘ before obstruents and nasals. # ɘ was inserted following obstruents in consonant clusters that ended in obstruents or nasals. Grammar Nouns Verbs '' Category:Languages Category:Languages Category:Mesoamerican Category:Proto-languages